


The Case of The Facet-9 Serial Smasher

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Shattering, Gem Torture, Gem War, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Serial Killers, basically the tale of a homeworld serial killer set during the gem war era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she was first brought forth from the ground, she has wanted to kill. She wasn't made to kill, by any means – what muscovite was designed for combat purposes, anyway? But she always knew, deep down, that it was her true purpose. As soon as she heard that gems rebelling from their positions were known as defects, and soon crushed... well, Muscovite found herself taking pride in that. How foolish the diamonds were, if they couldn't see her urges to destroy! How foolish her manager was, that damn smug apatite, thinking she were safe commanding such docile, easily manipulated gems! Well, not this muscovite. This muscovite has plans.</p>
<p>(She kills. And kills. And kills. And kills.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of The Facet-9 Serial Smasher

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo not my usual style... but. I've been watching a lot of serial killer documentaries lately and figured why not a gem? The crystal gems are definitely going to appear soon though, since this is a war-era fic even if it doesn't feel like it right now. I know I don't usually write creepy stuff but hey, I find serial killers fascinating, and I wanted to change things up a bit.

**Gemcyclopedia Article #567837**

**Facet-9 Serial Smasher**

 

**Muscovite Facet-9A6B Cut-4RD** is a dangerous **defect** muscovite who tortured and **shattered** her victims, and is more publicly known as the **Facet-9 Serial Smasher.** She was convicted of at least 20 counts of shattering and one count of permanent damage of another gem between rotation 6709HR ( **Homeworld Rotation** ) and 8342HR, before escaping during the trial, shattering three pearls and an unidentified rhodochrosite guard. She was shattered in a crossfire with a **Blue Diamond** army during the **Earth Gem Rebellion**. _(citation needed)_ There were allegations that the **Renegade Pearl** of the Earth Gem Rebellion had plotted and participated in some of the carried out killings due to the use of a sword of similar length and cut, but during the trial Muscovite Facet-9A6B Cut-4RD vehemently denied the allegations, claiming full responsibility.

The case sparked controversy after it was discovered that the killings were not being carried out by a fighter gem but instead likely a smaller gem involved in maintenance or manual labour. 60 rotations after the killings began it was believed the killings were being carried out by the **Crystal Gems** , a small terrorist group which eventually formed the notorious Earth Gem Rebellion. Despite the original **Crystal Gem Duo** proclaiming their innocence in the attacks, it was proven that Muscovite Facet-9A6B Cut-4RD had in fact joined the rebellion and it is believed but not yet proven that the crimes were motivated by the transformation of the Earth into a **Homeworld Colony**.

Her crimes were so atrocious that publishers were forbidden from sharing details with the gem public. Critically acclaimed media journalist **Chalcedony Facet-12F4L Cut-3XD** reported that one prosecutor said “[the case] is an unprecedented event in our past, present and future gem history. It is without a doubt in my mind that the crime was encouraged by **Rose Quartz** and her degenerate army of defects”.

 

…

 

Ever since she was first brought forth from the ground, she has wanted to kill. She wasn't made to kill, by any means – what muscovite was designed for combat purposes, anyway? But she always knew, deep down, that it was her true purpose. As soon as she heard that gems rebelling from their positions were known as defects, and soon crushed... well, Muscovite found herself taking pride in that. How foolish the diamonds were, if they couldn't see her urges to destroy! How foolish her manager was, that damn smug apatite, thinking she were safe commanding such docile, easily manipulated gems! Well, not _this_ muscovite. _This_ muscovite has plans.

For the first hundred years or so, she kept a low profile, meekly complying with commands, rarely engaging in conversation with the other workers. She watched the other muscovites often, mimicking their behaviour to the best of her ability. Nobody suspected. Nobody wanted to see the details that give her away, because it would be a waste of cheap labour. Having to forge another muscovite would take time that the kindergarten didn't have, so she was simply forced to keep digging.

Her job was easy at first – just dig, dig all day, every day, for the next thousand years, she was required to dig away at rough ground and rocky terrains until she finally found what she was looking for: softer soil that could be drilled into by the injectors. These were outdated models – she'd heard stories of injectors on other colonies that could drill through any surface, no matter how sturdy, but if the planet she was situated on ever used these models, the workers would be, plainly put, out of work. What happens to gems who no longer have work to do? They are crushed, or sold on to wealthier gems needing a toy to fulfil primal urges, or perhaps even to simply ask them how high they are required to jump at the ring of a bell.

Even with these thoughts haunting the back of her mind, Muscovite was somewhat practical, and tried not to entertain the idea of accomplishing such delicious things as killing, as holding shards between her fingers and _smelling_ the dead gem and their dead, dead scent. She had only once seen another gem shattered on her shift – it had been an accident wherein they had tripped and fallen on their pickaxe, which in turn had pierced them through the gem. Given the soft Mohs of most of the gems working on this kindergarten, it wasn't surprising when the gem shattered upon impact, only having time to emit a choking sound before falling to pieces before Muscovite's eyes. She had dreamed of it for days, wondering how long it would be before she could see it again. Nobody had bothered to clean up the mess, so for weeks Muscovite would stare at it while she worked, never daring to touch but aching with wanting to.

 

So their colony's kindergarten kept hard at work, the workers chipping away fruitlessly at hunks of rock to find the right spots. It became an art form, and Muscovite was beginning to grow bored. Her urges to smash just grew stronger and stronger. It was a dream she often had, sitting in the rest pods on her assigned breaks, just... wishing. Wishing she were a jasper or a quartz, a brute designed for war and destruction. Escapism wasn't a productive method, and Muscovite often found herself grinding her lower regions against her hands at the thought of getting to hold a shattered gem in her hands, scatter them however she pleased. She lusted at the thought of the life in a gem's eyes slowly dying out, their physical form exploding in bright lights and particles. It made her mouth water, her thrusts faster. She found herself thankful that the pods were opaque. Eventually she decided enough was enough – she had been dreaming for a long time now, and it was imperative that she put this fantasy of hers into practice.

She needed to plan accordingly, because while Muscovite already knew she was already a defect, that didn't mean other gems should know about it, and she'd hate to be shattered before even getting to kill one measly worker gem. Since new rotations had recently been put into place, it took a few weeks for her to memorise her patterns (the frustrations of being a muscovite included but was not limited to having a very poor memory), but eventually she found what she was hoping for.

On a late evening shift, after the skies had blackened to a near impossible shade for visually impaired gems (yet another disadvantage to being a muscovite), she had been paired with a limonite, a quiet, timid little thing who would chip away at the rock with, if possible, even less success than Muscovite. This limonite had scarcely spoken a word to her in all their shifts together, and she seemed afraid of Muscovite's disinterest in her. Why, Muscovite couldn't fathom, since she had been acting the same as every other muscovite who had worked in the presence of this limonite, aside from some more calculated thoughts running through her mind. Maybe the limonite was just weak. Maybe she would be doing Homeworld a favour by ridding the star systems of such a useless little thing.

Of course, there was usually a supervising officer watching them, a nosy serpentine with beady eyes and an expression that reminded Muscovite of a dying organic life form whose eggs she had once stamped on after discovering a nest in one of her digging spots. It would have given Muscovite great satisfaction to deliver such an agony to that officer once more, but she wasn't the target this time. No, for whatever reason the kindergarten director had a soft spot for gems she made into officers, and Serpentine happened to be her favourite pet, so crushing her, however satisfying, would be out of the question. A pesky wimpy limonite, however, would be missed by not one gem in the star system.

Serpentine was usually 'called away' three hours into the shift, in which she took a ten minute break outside of the supervision of the kindergarten director, and in that time Muscovite would strike. She could hardly wait for her precious ten minutes of glory, if only the sun would revolve faster! Beside her was the pathetic oblivious limonite, who was near sweating with exhaustion after barely scraping the surface. What a weakling. The colony would be grateful to have her gone, Muscovite was sure of it.

“All right, I will be gone for precisely ten minutes. I expect neither of you to get in trouble,” Serpentine snapped, arms folded in an attempt to appear threatening. Oh, what a shame it would be to have a gem shattered on her watch! No doubt Serpentine would get an unholy beating for the matter, a punishment often practised on the workers there, and wouldn't Muscovite be pleased to see her crooked limbs, her twisted face!

“We won't,” echoed the gems in unison. It was the only time Muscovite ever heard the limonite speak. She couldn't wait to hear that voice on its lonesome for the first time, nor could she wait for the inevitable screams she would soon be hearing. How sweet! How desperate she would sound, begging for her life! Muscovite was getting chills thinking about it, and she tried to hide her grin as best she could.

With a roll of her eyes, Serpentine dashed over to the warp pad, and was gone within seconds. Limonite let out a tiny sigh and mopped her brow, before getting back to work. Her scrawny arms would shake with the effort of holding up a singular pick.

“Limonite, is it?” Muscovite piped up suddenly, breaking the charmingly bleak night with her words. Limonite froze, nearly dropping her pickaxe, before glancing at Muscovite.

“O-Oh, yes! How c-can I help?” she peeped, so quietly and so simperingly it made Muscovite salivate.

“I don't mean to interrupt your hard work,” Muscovite began, and her own lies made her suppress a snort, work? What work? What could this gem have possibly done with a body as weak as that? “It's just... I heard a rumour that there was a corrupted gem nearby. I'm sure it's only a rumour! Just other muscovites trying to scare one another silly. But I thought I would let you know, because, between you and me, I've also heard that in particular they have been known to prefer the taste of limonites to muscovites.”

Limonite wasn't a very subtle gem, not to mention gullible as a newborn gemling, and her whole body began to tremble with fear.

“Y-You can't really mean that, surely?” she asked weakly, looking ready to faint. “I-I haven't seen any corrupted gems on any of my other shifts!”

“Ah, but these beasts come out at night,” Muscovite explained with a tut. “Have you really never seen one?”

“W-Well, this is my only night shift,” admitted Limonite, her tawny skin now paling considerably. “What are they like, these gems?”

“I've heard... they go for the gem. Their bite... is akin to a pickaxe. Right through the gem. Can you imagine the pain? The suffering?”

Limonite was well and truly shaking now. She shook her head.

“N-Never! I've never even been scratched, despite my soft Mohs! Oh my goodness!”

“I was once attacked by one of these gems,” Muscovite fabricated, with a sinister grin.

“R-Really? What happened?”

Muscovite opened her mouth, as if to speak, and in a swift motion, darted towards Limonite, pickaxe in hand. The shrieks that filled the air were nothing short of arousing, and for such a puny weak gem, Limonite fought harder than Muscovite originally predicted. However, when it came down to it, one of Muscovite's few advantages against gems like Limonite was not only her cool thinking, but her definite superiority in speed, and the attack took just three minutes before Limonite let out a piercing scream as her gem was crudely attacked with the pick. Her form exploded into light, shards flying everywhere, and Muscovite was going so fast, rubbing herself and sighing as she rolled in shards, got some in her mouth, savoured the sweet, chalky taste of the puny limonite.

It occurred to her not long after, perhaps a minute or two, that she only had under five minutes to cover her tracks. Oh, she'd wanted this for so long... but it would be short lived if she were discovered. Oh, the look on Serpentine's face... it was tempting to stick around just to see it, but no. She couldn't be caught. Not after experiencing the pleasures to end all pleasures.

With an irritated sigh, she wiped her pick clean of the shards and made sure her gem was clear, staring longingly at the shards around her before turning her pickaxe in on herself and slamming it hard into her chest.

She poofed instantly.

 

…

 

When she came to, some hours later, she was immediately questioned due to the bizarre circumstances surrounding the death and poofing of the workers. Muscovite watched with suppressed glee from the corner of her eye as Serpentine walked past, face entirely battered with what looked like blunt force trauma suspiciously correspondent with the shape of the director's cane.

“Explain exactly what happened when the officer left your location,” the stern-faced warden, a morganite, commanded. Muscovite played innocent, bringing out the much needed crocodile tears.

“W-We were working,” Muscovite explained fretfully, dabbing at her eyes. She took to shivering much like Limonite did shorty before her death in response to the idea of corrupted gems lurking nearby. “I had my back to Limonite, and I heard a scream-”

“What or whom was responsible?” the morganite asked in a clipped tone. “And stop crying, you are only embarrassing yourself further.”

Muscovite stopped immediately.

“I did not see, for my physical form was lost. However, I have reason to believe a corrupted gem was behind the damage due to the truly monstrous sound I heard right before I was damaged.”

“A sound? What kind of a sound?” snapped the morganite.

“...It sounded like a screech. Not like any sane gem I have ever heard. And I saw a horrific shadow of a beast from over my shoulder. I turned to investigate... and I was poofed.”

“Useless,” muttered the morganite. “All right, you're free to go. Send Officer Serpentine back in.”

Muscovite rose from her seat as gracefully as a muscovite can, and as she left the small office, nodded towards Serpentine with a twisted smile that could only read as 'after you, clod'.

That night in her resting pod, her arousal resurfaced like nothing she had ever felt before, beyond her own comprehension and most likely the comprehension of most others. Something had just felt so _good_ about the way that the limonite had screamed while scrambling away from her, knowing that her gem would shatter instantly upon contact with the pickaxe. Having that life end so soon in her hands, Muscovite came harder than she ever could have imagined. She didn't mind being a defect if it meant sensations like this felt so damn good.

Her pants of pleasure drowned out the quiet sobs of limonite's past cohort, and any gems who heard Muscovite's moans didn't report a thing.

 

…

 

Of course, the search turned up fruitless, and the workers were told to keep their heads down and continue working according to schedule. More guards were employed from a nearby colony to assist the search for the corrupted gem, and in the meantime Muscovite was plotting again. Security was tighter now, and workers were required to remain in sight of officers at all times, meaning it was going to be a little harder to carry out her next successful shattering.

So, maybe she'd choose a different tactic. Maybe this time, she'd kill someone in their resting pod, make it look like a suicide or malfunction. Or even a guard, and blame it on the corrupted gem again.

In the end, she decided to do both. Life was getting boring again once the rumours surrounding Limonite's mysterious death had died down. People were no longer speculating foul play or misconduct, or even the possibility that it was a hoax and she had miraculously escaped – they were just choosing to ignore it. A few times she had caught sight of some of the members of limonite's past cohort staring at her while they thought she wasn't looking. Foolish clods! They were probably thinking something along the lines of, 'if only she had been shattered instead'. Ha! What a waste of a wish. The dead stay dead, and shattered particles are only put to greater use if they are valuable. Limonite had been far too crumbly to recycle, so they just left her there. In the following weeks, every night shift she would stare at that same spot and wiggle her toes in the dust. How marvellous life could be!

Another thing that she had noticed was the results of ingesting fragments of Limonite's gem before poofing herself on the night of the killing. It wasn't immediately obvious, but on her first night shift she realised that instead of staring into pitch blackness, and only having very limited vision of objects or life forms immediately in front of her, she could see with a shocking clarity.

“Oh my stars,” she whispered to herself, so softly not even the new supervising officer (Serpentine's replacement, since after the incident she was no longer trusted to watch the workers) could hear.

 

…

 

_**Muscovite Facet-9A6B Cut-4RD** _

_**Personal Audio Log** _

 

_M reporting. Holy stars! My first kill was a success! That clod Limonite never even stood a chance! I was on her with my pickaxe and she fought, she fought like I've never seen a limonite fight before! She was unstoppable, or so she thought! Luckily I was there to end her struggle. You must believe how hard I hit her, it was amazing! She was riddled with holes but she just... wouldn't die. She wouldn't die, you know why? She wanted to live. She wanted it so bad. She knew if she succumbed to her injuries she would poof, and then I would kill her. So she let herself bleed, let herself be filled over and over again with holes. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My orifices have never leaked so hard as they did remembering the pure terror on her face..._

_And I am now conducting new research. As it would turn out, limonites have excellent sight, and by consuming the crushed fragments of a limonite I have inherited this advantage. Oh, how blind I have been! The diamonds have never been perfect! They have just been in on gemkind's darkest secrets! I wouldn't be surprised if they had their pearls serve them the shards of their executed regularly on a platter! This is the conspiracy of all conspiracies, topping every other theory ever named!_

_I must do it again. I have to do it again._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know not many people read oc-heavy fics, but if you liked it, maybe leave me a comment? I honestly don't know when this is going to update again, this is one of those things I kinda wrote without any particular plan in mind, so...


End file.
